Unexpected Return
by Sapphire Dawn
Summary: Someone comes back into the Duke's life that they didn't see coming. Who is it and what could they want? (Sorry not the greatest summary. Also I apologize for any mistakes I didn't have a beta for this and I tried to find and correct any problems)
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Return

Ch. 1

The sun was pretty much down behind the mountains as the lone man laid down on the make shift bed. He looked up at the sky and thought back on his life as a ranger. It started because he needed to be doing something when he got home from war. If he wasn't getting the 'poor man' look, or the 'are you okay?' look; he was getting told thank you for your service. He didn't mind the last one; in fact he loved getting the last one. It was just the fact he had hills to climb to be able to move on from what he saw and had to do. He could not do it in his home town. That is why when he had a chance to join the Texas Rangers he took it. Little did he know, from day one, the places he would go and the people he would meet would affect him the way they had.

It was actually on one of those trips he made that he met a family that had changed his cynical view on families. His family growing up wasn't the best enviroment. Between the fights his parents had and fights in school it played a major part behind his reasons for joining the military. It became the only decent family he knew until the rangers, and for the longest time he was content with that. He didn't think it would ever change, until that fateful day.

 _"You guys in trouble with the law?"_

 _"Something like that." The dark hair stranger said with a big fat grin on his face. Funny thing he wasn't sure why they were running from the law, but he learned trouble was nothing new to them. He never thought it would go the route that it did and he shook his head in remembrance of those days. One thing or another hit that family; though they didn't let that get them down. They joked around, loved with all their hearts, and would defend their friends with every ounce of their body._

After the last job he did he went to his boss and after some discussion got some much needed time off. Now he found himself in an area he hadn't been in over three years. He began worrying he should have stayed away, after all, there was no guarantee they were still there or they would welcome him back.

Over thinking wasn't going to change it, and all it was doing was keeping him up. He'd be in that small town in the next couple of days. He wondered if anyone would recognize him, a couple of scars added to his face, hair was longer, and he now walked with a slight limp. Even if things had changed, he needed this break, to think on whether he would stay a ranger or find a new life outside of it. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift off until he was asleep.

~/~

It was mid-day and Daisy took a few minutes for her lunch break. If you went around town asking about her you would hear that she loved to laugh, loved her family, and mostly you would hear how Enos had the biggest crush on her. Though now he was actually asking her out on a date; no matter how many times she politely turned him down he kept asking her. Taking a deep breath she let her mind turn to the past.

 _The day had just started out like any other day. She had folded the laundry, put it away, and then left for her job. Uncle Jesse was working around the house fixing what needed to be done, and her cousins were testing out something new on the general, though she had forgotten exactly what it was this time considering how many times they had broken something due to the fact the sheriff and Boss Hog was always going after them for the smallest thing._

" _How little did I know those few days would change my life?"_ Daisy thought to herself as she couldn't help but sigh. Why couldn't she let go? She gave up counting how many good looking guys that passed through, or flirted with her. None of them every matched up to him, including Enos. Oh, sweet Enos. That man is the sweetest man you would ever come across and any lady would be lucky to have him, however she just couldn't give him what he wants. That was taken from her long before she realized it, and by the time she realized it there was nothing she could do about it. Closing her eyes she rubbed her hands up and down her facing like she was trying to block the thoughts from coming up.

Luke came around the Boars Nest to see his cousin looking so broken down. It stopped him in his tracks and made his heart ache. At first he tired to help her out as she tried to move on, though he quickly realized that she might never fully heal. He came into her life and left just as fast as many others before, yet somehow he was different. He took something from Daisy that Luke wished he could give back. Sighing, he walked up and sat down next to her. Saying nothing he put his arm around her and left her to her thoughts. Soon enough Dasiy would get up, plaster on that smile and not let anyone including Bo or Uncle Jesse see the pain she still felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Three days later he drove into Hazzard, his jeep was on its last leg, and he prayed he would make it to Cooter's garage. Just thinking about Cooter made a smile come onto his face. As he turned the corner he spotted the garage just as his jeep starting sputtering. A grateful prayer was sent upwards as he managed to get the jeep in front of the garage just as it dead once again.

Cooter had his head under the hood working on one of the town folks work truck when he heard the sound of a dying engine, and couldn't help but cringe. Once he heard it die he yelled, "I'll be out in a minute!"

Straightening up he made his way outside and stopped mid-step. He recognized the old jeep, but the driver was facing a way from him and Cooter wondered could **he** have come back. He finished what litttle distance between himself amd the jeep and asked, "What can I do?"

Turning around the stranger looked at Cooter and said, "You can give me a gun so I can put my jeep out of it's misery."

Cooter couldn't believe it. HE had come back though Cooter could barely recognize him. "Holy Cow! I didn't think I would be seeing your face again. What happened?" pointing to the scar that went across his face.

"A man didn't want to be brought in and decided to fight back. I didn't know he had a knife until he pulled it out from under his shirt. It's been a couple years since that happened."

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"Not sure." Sighing he looked around. "I'm not even sure I'll be welcome after leaving like I did."

Cooter gave the man a real good look and saw how tired and warn out he was. Hoping Daisy wouldn't be to upset at him. He spoke up, "She hasn't been the same since you left. She hides it well, but Luke has told me when it gets too much for him to hold it in. Oh, Enos keeps trying to date her, but she keeps saying no. Oh, there were a few times in the beginning she went on dates, but it quickly came to an end. If you have any plans on leaving again, YOU better leave and don't brother seeing her."

"I know, I keep telling myself that I should leave her be; that me showing up will do more harm then good. I tried to; I REALLY tried to forget her. I took on jobs that I didn't have to, kept on the move. Buried myself in my work. Heck, I even came close to proposing to a lady that i liked just to get away from her memory. I promise you with an inch of my life, I won't go near her until I know for sure either I am staying in town."

"Okay." Cooter reached in his pocket and handed a set of keys over to him, "Take the gray truck over there, go up to the cabin where Snake was. Stop and get some food. I'll come by later and check on you, though I might bring Luke with me. He needs to see you."

"Okay." He got into the truck looked back at Cooter and spoke, "Again I am sorry." then took off.

Cooter watched as he left and wonder what was going to happen next. That man helped out a few different families getting out of Boss Hogg's greedy little paws. As he moved the jeep with the aid of his truck he decided to wait a few more hours before closing up shop and going to get Luke.

~/~

Luke was sitting on the steps of the farm house working on his bow, though Bo and he were no longer on probation, which they were all happy about except boss who could no longer try to get them for crossing county lines, though he keeps trying to get them other ways. He never really got comfortable with using a gun again. Hearing a vehicle coming up the driveway he looked up surprised to see that it was Cooter's truck. Putting down the bow he stood up and waited for Cooter to arrive the whole time wondering what he needed.

"Aren't you suppose to be going to a wedding with your friend to keep her mother off her back?"

Cooter stopped the truck and got out. "Yea, I call and told her I would be alittle bit late picking her up. You are not going to believe who I saw."

"Who?" Luke asked feeling a little weary about the answer.

"You better come with me." Cooter said looking around. He knew he should answer his friend's question, but this was someone Luke needed to see first. "Please, Luke just come with me. I promise it will all make sense."

Luke still seemed a bit leery, but he knew Cooter and knew he would get answers soon. "Okay. I'll come but I want answers."

"I promise you will get them." Cooter answered as they got in the truck and drove off.

Uncle Jesse watched, heard the entire thing, and prayed that everything would be okay. He'd just have to wait until they returned to get his own questions answered. Like, who was the stranger that had Cooter on edge? Going outside he picked up Luke's bow and brought it back inside. Besides he had things that needed to be done before picking up Daisy from work, hopefully Bo would get back from his trip soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

As Luke and Cooter drove along the road he couldn't help but wonder what Cooter wasn't telling him. Cooter had this look on his face of confusion mixed with fear; but the question is who was causing it and what did that person say or do? He learned not to ask what was causing it, because all he ever got was to wait until they got there.

Cooter wished he could say something, but he was afraid that if he did Luke wouldn't come with him or maybe even punch him. Since that day Luke has been protecting Daisy from the world when she couldn't take it anymore; including hiding her pain from their own family. Which he thought was crazy.

Luke looked around, "Why are we heading here? We haven't been back since that race."

"You will see."

"Cooter…."

"Please Luke, you can scream at me later if you, but just wait."

"Okay."

He heard the truck and looked out the window. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves he waited until the truck was stopped and they were out before even opening the door. As he heard Luke demanding what was going on he stepped out into the light and waited.

Luke heard the cabin door open and heard footsteps. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were robbed out of him along with his breath. Luke couldn't believe his eyes and felt himself getting angry.

"Hi, Luke. I imagine you want to hit me right now and I don't blame you. In fact, I feel like asking you to do just that. Cooter told me how much she has changed and I am am to blame. I am sorry. You must know I didn't know. I couldn't call or talk to anyone of you."

"Why not?!" Luke shouted. "She's in pain! I can't fix it!"

"At first I took job after job so people wouldn't find out that I indeed have a weakness. One that the enemy could use against me. You and your family were the closest thing I ever had to real family outside of the rangers or the military. I HAD to protect y'all. It would have killed me if something had happened to y'all."

"Military?" Luke asked as he could hear pure honest truth and pain coming from the man before him.

"I was in the army for awhile before joining the rangers. Took time off to think, and found myself back here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Truth, I don't know. Maybe I was trying to find that family togetherness i felt before, but maybe I shouldn't have even come."

Luke watched him and saw a man so tired of being on the move, so uncertain of what he was do to do next. Calming down he said, "I have a couple of questions."

"Ask away."

"What do you want to be called? I doubt you want anyone to know you are here; though I'm sure the one who really know you will recognize you right away. "

"Call me Rick." He doubted his old buddy would mind the use of his name.

"Okay, Rick. Second, I need to know how you feel about Daisy. Please, I don't know how well she'd handle seeing you again; only for you to leave."

"I've never been able to forget her, and lord knows how much I have tried. Thought shed be better off without a broken man. I promise you I won't go near her if I decide not to stay. I just have to know if I stay, would I even be welcome?"

"I doubt they will turn you away. Just don't come around unless you are staying."

"I promise." Rick answered as he turned away. "Am I doing wrong by your family even by being here?"

Luke heard the weariness in his old friend's voice, wishing he could give him the answer however he knew he couldn't. So, he simply kept his mouth shut as he sent a prayer upward.

~/~

Daisy was sitting out on the steps watching the sun go down when Cooter dropped off her cousin. She wondered where he had disappeared to, and why he never answered any calls they made trying to get a hold of him. What was wrong with him? Did he run into some trouble he didn't feel like telling his family?

"Hi, Daisy." Luke spoke as he sat down beside her.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer our calls?"

"I was out of range, I'm sorry." Luke lied. He had heard their calls though he couldn't answer them. At the time too many emotions were running through him and he needed time to get them under control. He knew she would have picked up on any emotion coming from him and he didn't know if he could have kept the secret. Luke knew he needed to give Rick time to figure out what he was doing and where he was going. No matter what the cost was he wasn't going to let her know he was back in town.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Daisy was wiping down the counter as she cleaned the kitchen and let her mind wonder back a few days ago when she had finally called Uncle Jesse and Bo into the front room so she could talk to them. As always Luke was silently standing in the corner giving her much needed support.

 _Daisy was sitting on her bed as she stared out of her window. It always made her happy hearing the animals and not being able to see a neighbor in sight; but today it didn't give her the comfort she sought from it. Luke was right and she knew it. It was high time she let them help her and stop hiding it. Okay, chances were she'd still hide from the town folks; they mean well but she didn't need them constantly asking if she was okay. However, Uncle Jesse, Bo and Cooter wouldn't do that and it has been so unfair to them for her to lump them all together. Standing up, she went to find where Luke had gone._

 _Walking out of the house and down the steps she looked around and listened. Sure enough she heard voices from the barn and made her way toward them. As she entered the barn she found herself laughing as she watched Luke dump hay on Bo for some remark about his latest girl._

 _Bo stopped mid-step towards Luke when he heard Daisy laughing. Sure she had never stopped laughing, but it always felt forced. This was different, more carefree then it had been. Turning around he smiled and started laughing; soon all three of them were laughing. Uncle Jesse walked upon that scene and found himself shaking his head._

" _What is so funny?" Jesse asked._

 _Luke stopped laughing and explained what happened as Bo and Daisy got themselves under control._

" _I need to speak to you both in the house." Daisy said as she looked between her uncle and cousin; behind Bo she saw Luke nod his head._

" _Sure thing, Daisy." Uncle Jesse answered as he put his arm around Daisy. Chores could wait until they heard what she needed to say._

"Daisy." Bo waved his hand in front of his cousin's face. He kept saying her name and wasn't getting any response. She was just staring out the kitchen window, so finally he put his mouth near her ear and raised his voice just a little as he called her name once again. He got a swat against his arm causing him to laugh.

"Stop that."

"Well…. you were not answering" Bo replied back with a smile.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked.

"Lunch."

Laughing she told him she would make lunch and for him to get out.

Bo walked out of the house glad his cousin was back on the mend. It might take awhile but at least she let them in and letting them help her out. Who knows maybe someday he would come back or the good lord would send someone else to take his place.

~/~

Rick leaned back in an old rocking chair that Cooter brought him in the latest trip out here. They both agreed that until he knew what he was doing it would be for the best he didn't go into town so he didn't chance running into the dukes. So, if he needed anything he would call Cooter on the CB he had.

He couldn't believe he had been here for a week and feeling so refreshed. Knowing that the break was almost over he knew he had to give his boss an answer to either or not he was coming back or not; until last night he couldn't make up his mind. Having made the decision he knew he couldn't put it off and knowing he had to make a trip into town he got up to call Cooter on the CB.

"Calling Crazy Cooter. Got your ears on?"

"Crazy Cooter, I might be crazy but I ain't dumb. What ya need?"

"It's Rick. I'm coming into town. Need you keep an eye out. Need to make a call to the man."

Cooter felt a little uneasy as he answered, "Okay, will do. Be careful." As he put down the mic he prayed that this trip meant he had made his decision and maybe now Luke and he could tell the family what was going on.

It hadn't been easy to keep his mouth shut when he was around the Dukes and he could only image how tough it was for Luke being around his folks all the time with this big of a secret. He started grinning as he thought on Boss Hogg and Sheriff Rosco having another one in town to fight the system if Rick stayed that is. Oh, that was one meeting he didn't want to miss out on as he started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

As Rick came to the edge of town he became on edge as he started looking around for the dukes. He prayed that they weren't in town, he wasn't ready to see them and he didn't want them to see him. There would be a ton of questions coming his way that he was not ready to answer right now. Letting out a sigh of relief as Cooter's garage came into sight he pulled in, turned off the truck, and quickly got out of sight.

Cooter was leaning against the deputy's car. He had to chuckle at the thought of the chase and of course trying to do the jump to catch the duke boys. Once Rick came inside he straightened up and didn't waste time asking, "Does this mean you made up your mind?"

"Yes. I need to make a call, however I know Maybell listens in on the calls. Do you mind doing the call and relay my message?"

"Can do." Cooter went over and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Maybell. I need to make a call to Austin, Texas to a man named Hank Billings. He works for the Texas Rangers."

"Okay, it will take a while." While Maybell was connecting the call she wondered why Cooter needed a texas ranger. Cousin Hogg was going to need to know about this.

It took about twenty minutes but soon enough Cooter was talking to Mr. Billings.

"Mr. Billings, I'm calling on behalf of a friend we both know. He wanted me to let you know he appreciated working for you and getting to know you; however he is done. He just can't do anymore."

"I had a feeling he wasn't coming back. Tell him I'm sorry to see him go, and I hope he keeps in touch with us. He has a lot of friends if he ever has a need. Goodbye."

"Bye." Cooter then he put the phone down disconnected the line.

"How long do you think it will be before Maybell tells Boss about that call?"

"Oh, she's calling him right now. I can guarantee it."

Rick was about to reply when they heard footsteps and both heard Bo calling out for Cooter. There was no time for him to hide as Bo stepped into view. Holding his breath as he braced for Bo's reaction.

Bo stepped into the shop and was about to call out for Cooter again when he spotted HIM. He felt his temper rise and found himself pushing the man up against the car as he demanded to know what he was doing in town.

Rick just let Bo vent as he felt he deserved the anger coming at him. Once Bo was done chewing his butt out he calmly asked, "Can I speak now?"

Bo nodded.

"I have been back for alittle while. I kept myself hidden as I was not fit to be around people. I had some major thinking to do. I promised myself, Cooter, and…. Luke I would not show myself if I was just going to leave again. I hear Daisy hasn't been herself and I couldn't do more harm to her then what I apparently already did. Before you get mad at your cousins for not saying anything let me tell you I begged them to secret."

"If I hadn't come here today, would I have even known you were back? Or are you leaving again?"

"I'm staying. Cooter just got off the phone with my old boss." Slight grin on his face, "I'm now unemployed and I don't think Boss Hogg is going to be to happy that I am now back."

Bo and Cooter lost it laughing at that as they both agreed to that statement.

"Bo, can you let Luke know? How do you think I would be received if I showed up out at the farm?"

"Yea, I can tell him. Uncle Jesse probably will give you short lecture and then he'll welcome you with open arms. I don't know how Daisy will react though."

"I figured. Hopefully she'll let me talk before punching me."

Bo just smiled and after asking Cooter what he originally came for left town heading back to the farm.

~/~

Luke was working on Daisy jeep when he heard Bo arrive back. Looking up he saw his cousin's face and knew he wasn't happy. Straightening up he waited for Bo to speak.

"I saw him."

"Oh."

"He explained everything. He quit his job, Luke. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I promised him I wouldn't, Bo. I wanted to, and I almost did tell you more times then I can count. Is he staying?"

"Yea, he is. Though he isn't sure how welcomed he would be if he came out here. Luke, he looks so worn down and did you see that scar on his face. What happened to him?"

"Yea, I saw that scar. Think we should tell Uncle Jesse about him?"

"Yea, I think we should."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Opening his eyes, he looked around the room. It wasn't fancy, but it had been his place to sleep. The room has a small table, one chair, a few cabinets, a sink, and small wood/cooking stove. Sitting up he got dressed and braced himself for the hurt he is about to inflict on a family. As he drove away from the cabin, he prayed that even if he wasn't welcomed there that they would at least forgive him.

It took about a half and hour to get out to the dukes' farm and as he pulled into the yard he saw all the rigs parked in their normal spot. Shutting off the truck he took a few deep breaths and got out. Walking up the steps of the house he once was welcomed in; he prayed that he still would be. After knocking on the door, he stepped back and took off his hat.

Uncle Jesse heard the knock and got up to answer it. He couldn't help but wonder if Rosco was back again to throw another claim about Bo and Luke doing something illegal. He was not excepted to see who he saw on the other side, even after being told he was back in town.

"Hello, Mr. Duke. If you want I can leave. I had to atleast try to see you and your family."

He said, "Bo and Luke told me you were back in town. Didn't except to see you, though. Do you have any idea the pain you have put our Daisy through?"

"Yes, sir. I have an idea and if it's anything like what I have gone through I am truly sorry. All you have to say the word and I will leave without seeing her."

"Are you planning on hurting her?"

"No, sir. I have no intention of hurting her. I quit my job."

"Plan on sticking around?"

"Yes, sir."

"She's in the barn with her cousins. Follow me." Uncle Jesse said

The silence was comforting to him. He felt alittle more at peace as they stepped into the barn knowing a storm might just break out. He hoped she wouldn't hurt him to bad.

Daisy was sitting on bales of hay just chatting with her cousins when all of sudden she felt change in the air and as she looked around she saw him. Standing up she walked over to him and gave him a hard slap across the face. Luke, Bo, and Uncle Jesse just smiled and walked away. Unshed tears filled her eyes as she just stared at him.

Seeing she wasn't telling him to leave he spoke, "I'm sorry. Once I got back to Texas and turned over Snake. I was going to ask for time off, however before I could. I found myself on another job. By the time I got off that one six months had passed I thought maybe you moved on, and I didn't want to cause problems by showing up."

Her tears started to fall though she didn't make a sound. He took few steps forward to see how she would react before continuing.

"I took job after job, trying to forget. I didn't tell anyone about you or your family. I wanted to protect y'all the only way I could. I tried to forget you, went on a few dates, but it was useless. I couldn't get you off my mind. Finally, I took time off. I had to think. Found myself back here before I really even knew it." He spoke with a sad smile and stayed silent as he didn't know what she was going to say.

"How long are you here for? Why didn't you find away of talking to us? To me?" Daisy asked her voice breaking abit. She was a tough girl, could hold her own, didn't need anyone; yet she found herself needing the man in front of her. She didn't know what she would do if he left again.

"I was afraid. Afraid that if you had moved on, with me coming back around you would get put in a limbo type of feeling. I couldn't do that to you. I'm not going anywhere. Quit my job."

"You quit?! You love your job." Daisy's voice rose.

"I burned myself out trying to forget and move on. I'll always be a texas man, ranger, but I need to settle down. I need to find a job where I can stay in one place. Cooter offered to have me help out around his place until I find my footing. I just need to know if I have a chance with you. I hear you have a few men trying to get your attention."

"You have the only chance." Daisy answered as she put her hands in his. "They never stood a chance."

"Let's go back into the house."

Once they stepped back into the house holding hands all three duke men had smiles on their face.

"I take it I can call you by your real name now." Luke said with laughter in his voice.

Jude nodded.

While everyone felt alittle bad for Enos and the others they all knew there was no other for Daisy except Jude. Anyone who saw her over the last few years would have noticed a change in her, and now with Jude back it's like she has been made whole once again.

"We all need to go out to celebrate at the Boar's Nest." Bo spoke up.

"You just want to see Rosco and Boss Hogg's face when they see me." Jude spoke up.

Bo just grinned and smiled as everyone went to hang out at the Boar's nest.

Epilogue

Daisy leaned up against the side of the house as she watched her cousins playing with her twin boys as she rubbed her growing belly. Its been five years since Jude came back into her life and Jude was right once Boss Hogg and Rosco saw Jude they got all uppity and knew they had another person on the Dukes side. They were married just a few months later.

Jude came around the house and found his smile getting bigger at the scene playing infront of him. After all the years on the road, he had finally had found his perment home with the Dukes. Sitting down next to his wife he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Who knew what our future held on the day we first met."

Chuckling Daisy answered, "The man up stairs did."

"How is Uncle Jessie doing?" Jude asked. The man who had quickly become like another father to him, hadn't been doing to good lately.

"I don't think he's going to be around much longer." Sadness seeped into her voice as Bo and Luke walked up just in time to hear her answer.

As Bo and Luke sat down Luke looked at his cousin and said, "That maybe the case, but he has raised us well. And we'll keep fighting the system here... until they get an honest man in."

At that everyone chuckled and went back to watching the children play knowing they could handle whatever life threw their way.


End file.
